


Birthday Gift

by heavenly_sleep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Error Sans is a Dork, Error likes chocolate, F/M, Gen, He's adorable, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Reader bakes, Reader-Insert, Strawberry cake, feel free to see this relationship however you want, i tried to leave it up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenly_sleep/pseuds/heavenly_sleep
Summary: Error's birthday gift to you is gracing you with his presents. Do you really need anything else?oh-And you bake a cake.
Relationships: Reader & Error Sans, Reader/Error Sans, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Birthday Gift

You walked back home with grocery bags in hand, one carrying normal essentials and the other carrying ingredients and toppings for a birthday cake. Sure, some people bought theirs or soaked in the joy of having another bake for them but you enjoyed baking. 

And you had the whole house to yourself, your family had celebrated your birthday yesterday. Which meant you could invite a certain glitch over for dessert. Error, as he called himself, had given you a little blue string to pull whenever you wanted to talk. So after putting the groceries away you went looking for just that. It was luckily right where you put it, with all the other important and miscellaneous things.

You smiled and gently pocketed the magic string, walking back to the kitchen to get a head start on the cake. Pulling out the flour, sugar, eggs, and… milk… milk. Where was the milk?

You searched through the fridge only to laugh at yourself in disappointment. You went to the store to get milk and didn't get  _ milk _ , like an idiot. With mild shame you decided to pull the string now, maybe Error would make you feel better. (Probably not though…) You continued pulling out the ingredients you did have, as well as an extra chocolate bar.

From the kitchen you could hear a loud ‘thump’ from the living room, indicating that Error had arrived. “You came quick… Excited to see me!?” You popped your head out of the kitchen to meet Error, who was lying face-first on your sofa. “Ha- you wIsh, i’M only here beCauSe work is ruNning slow and yOu just haPpened to tUg on my strIng.”

You pouted, “I see you don’t want your chocolate then…” Despite ducking back into the kitchen you could hear him freeze up before another, much quieter, thump was heard. Followed by a very charming “oww…” you laughed, turned on the oven to 177 C, continuing your baking. Starting with the strawberries you picked up from the store you cut off the stem and started pureeing them. While working on that you heard Error’s sandals walk up behind you, “ComE on now, y/n. GiVe me the chOcolatE…”

“Say the magic words~” You laughed at his groan setting the strawberry puree to the side while the oven heated up. “I hAte yOu.” As you turned you came face to face with what you can only say was a lemon. “Those aren't the ones.”

He mumbled something in his scarf before directly facing you again, “pLeaSe?” You shook your head, much to Error’s visible confusion. “That’s not right, try again.” You watched in almost sadistic pleasure as Error’s face went from confusion to realization to horror.

“YoU wOulDn't-” Error scowled. “Oh, yes I would. Say it.” You smiled, he frowned. “YoU’re ovEn’s ready…” You almost looked away from Error, avoiding the question… "That's not it either~"

He glared at you before pulling his scarf over his face and mumbling into it, "I can't hear you." He peeked out before saying it a bit louder, "I lOve yOu…" You stopped yourself from squealing or hugging him, despite how much you wanted to. "Here's your chocolate!"

He snatched it and went to hide in the living room. You grinned, "Idiot" god he was so cute. You then turned to the oven, it was, indeed, ready. You popped in the strawberry puree and went to make the dough, waiting until all that was finished before following Error into the living room.

You were met with a blanket pile and an open portal to a random AU. "Sup, Error?" He grumbled in response. "Cake will be done soon, just gotta put in the strawberries and bake it." You sat down next to him, "yOu'rE sO meAn…" Laughing you responded, "Sure I am. Think you can get some milk with those portals of yours?"

His head poked out of the blanket pile, "oF couRse i-I cAn, why?" You rubbed your hands together bashfully, "I forgot to get some at the store…"

Error grinned, "YoU're stUpid" faking a sniff you hid your face in your hands, "Pleeaassee?"

"SurE, nOw gO finIsh yoU're caKe." You bounced back up and raced to your oven, enjoying Error's laugh behind you.

You pulled out the puree and folded it into the batter, watching it go a pretty strawberry pink. Then you pulled out two 20 cm cake pans and poured it all in. Setting your timer to half an hour. Error walked into the kitchen, setting a milk carton next to you. "TheRe."

It was chocolate milk… of course, it was chocolate milk. You give Error an air pat, "Thanks," He grinned at you proudly. "Oh my God, you're so cute-" Before he could react properly you pulled him into the living room and turned on the TV. Just watching the show next to each other until your timer rang.

Error grumbled when you left but didn't make any move to follow you or pull you back, just sinking into the blankets further. You pulled out the two cakes from the oven and carefully dropped them out of the pan and onto a cooling rack. Cutting the top off both of them to make them smooth, “Error! Want leftover cake?” You didn’t get a verbal reply, instead, you watched as a small portal opened in front of the scraps, and a black, red, and yellow hand pulled some back in.

When the cake was done you pulled Error away from the TV and set to work frosting it. A strawberry jam in-between layers and a pink buttercream frosting on the outside. Or… that’s what you originally wanted. Error, however, was set on keeping the white buttercream untouched by food-dye. As he was currently hiding the frosting in a little blue cocoon on the ceiling.

“Come on Error, please? It will look good with the pink cake. I promise, now give me the frosting-” Error only laughed at your sorry attempt to reach the ceiling. “You sOund lIke iNk and hiS colOr thEory.”

You gasped, “How  _ dare  _ you… you… compare me to that.” He grinned but made no move to give you your frosting. “yEah? WhAt arE yOu-u GonNa do?”

You paused to think for a second, “I’ll hug you-” The frosting was dropped from the ceiling and into your arms faster than you would have liked. “Aw- come on Error. I’ll hug you one day.” You went to work on the cake, ignoring Error shoving his yellow face into his scarf and mumbling.

When the cake was done you severed two pieces, each with a glass of chocolate milk. Error stayed until midnight watching movies and youtube videos with you. When he finished the first glass of chocolate milk he proceeded to drink from the carton until it was gone. After he finally got you your white milk.

You enjoyed spending your birthday with him. “Ok, bye Error.” He hesitated, looking at his hands before taking a few steps towards you. “StAy StILl.” Before you could manage a nod he hugged you and jumped into his anti-void. When the portal finally closed you let out a squeal. 

Wow, he was adorable.


End file.
